


Prom Night

by gorgon



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Car Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, F/M, High School, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prom, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spacecraft Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgon/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Summer's best friend. It's prom night, you don't like your date, but you like Rick. You like Rick just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirNovaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirNovaway/gifts).



> This is for Novalita- I wrote this and decided to gift it to you since you inspired me to write this and contribute to the fandom.   
> In other news, sorry if the characterization is off. It's almost 2AM and I'm just thirsty for Rick as per usual.

So maybe it was a bit weird to like your best friend's grandpa.  
You and Summer had been good friends since middle school. You always spent time together, talked about boys and studied whatever classes needed to be studied for. Summer always mentioned some boy in your classes, but you would just shake your head. You didn't really like people your age, you were always after the older guys.  
When her grandpa came into the picture again, you were in your sophomore year of highschool. Still developing, sure. But definitely a lot more than anyone else had seemed to be doing. Your parents noticed, but Rick definitely noticed.  
That summer, all Summer did was talk about boys with you. She talked about next year, about going to prom. She said she'd ask that one goth looking boy, Frank, maybe? She seemed upset when you just shrugged.  
"Prom's not my thing," You told her. "Plus, you can only take someone 18 or under."  
"You like older guys?" Summer had teased. Sure, you thought to yourself. You liked older guys. Much, much older guys.  
Of course, you couldn't tell Summer that you had a thing for her grandpa. If it had been her dad, maybe that would have been understandable. But it reached a generation further and you weren't about to say anything. Especially not tonight.  
By now it was junior year, and your feelings had a while to sink in. You were sure that you liked him, and you were pretty sure he had you figured out, but he wouldn't admit it. But tonight it was obvious.  
When you and Summer walked down the stairs in your prom dresses, jaws dropped. Your dates looked on in awe, as well as your families. You both looked stunning, but you stood out to Rick the most. Your (favourite colour) dress complimented your (s/c) and your (h/c) hair hung down in ringlet curls, framing your face. His eyes were glued to you, and you offered him a small smirk as you took your dates' arm and walked out the door. 

Way way way after prom, you and Summer had ended up at a party. You were both pretty drunk, and you ended up yearning for your bed. Your date was only so fun to kiss for so long, and your mind was elsewhere. You thought about Rick. You wanted Rick.  
You sought out Summer through the crowds of drunken teenagers, getting her to call Rick for a ride home. You both stumbled outside, sitting on the marble steps. Shortly after, Rick's spacecraft came skidding through the yard.  
He popped the hatch and said, "Hop in."  
You did as he asked, and when the hatch closed you could smell the alcohol on him. Okay, you knew Rick was an alcoholic, and that he was drunk. He wasn't nearly as drunk as you and Summer were, as you could barely keep your head up. You kept your eyes on him, watching his eyes flicker over to you every once in a while. You hoped you looked as good as you did before you left the house. What you didn't know was that your hair was a mess, your dress was showing way too much cleavage, and your legs were spread. You were relaxed, but definitely open to whatever Rick wanted to throw at you.  
Rick's spacecraft skid into the yard, and when the hatch opened, Summer stumbled out and inside. You didn't move, and Rick looked over at you.  
"You going in or do you want me to take you home?" He asked, making you sigh.  
"I want my bed," You told him, and he nodded. He started flying the spacecraft towards your home's coordinates. He'd done this a hundred times before and your sleazy dress couldn't break his-  
"Rick," You whimpered, grabbing for his hand that rested on the gear shifter.  
"What is it, (y/n)?" He asked, wiping his mouth with his free hand and grabbing his flask, taking a swig.  
You gently gripped his hand and moved it up under your dress, sliding his fingertips across the inside of your thigh.  
"(Y/n), you're fucking drunk," He spat out, his eyes narrowing at you as he tried to drive. He tried not to think about how soft your skin was. He tried to pull his hand away, and you pushed it further up your dress.  
"You sure about this?" Was all he said, and you nodded.  
"I want you," Your drunken, slurred voice tried to sound as alluring as possible.  
Rick sighed and thought about everything that could be wrong about this, but decided fuck it. When was the last time he got an opportunity like this?  
His hand shifted up higher in your dress, and you relaxed into the seat. When his fingers slid past the elastic of your underwear and dipped into you, your head tilted back against the seat. His fingers curled into a come hither motion, and you cried out as he hit your g-spot.  
"Rick," You whimpered, your breathing picking up. The heel of your palm rested against your forehead as you rolled your hips into his hand.  
Everything you did was driving him crazy.  
"Fuck, (y/n), keep doing that," He instructed. You were losing your mind because of his hands. His fingers slid in and out of you, pulling them all the way out then slamming them back in. He made sure that you were losing it.  
He made sure that by the time you landed in your yard, you were coming. You were moaning and screaming under his hand, yelling his name while he smirked at you. When you finally came, your hips bucked helplessly against his hand. He pulled his hand away, and you leaned over to him and kissed him. You gripped his face, sighing into the kiss and pulling away after a few minutes.  
"Sorry you didn't get laid on prom night," He called, winking at you before you walked into your home. You could only laugh.  
"I got you, didn't I?"


End file.
